The Smurfs: More than What Smurfs the Eye
by Cerenda
Summary: Written as an episode from the original cartoon, join Dreamy trying to convince Brainy of the goodness of a dragon. With Miner, Clumsy's, and Handy's help, he just might be able to smurf it.


The Smurfs: More than What Smurfs the Eye

"And it was at this very spot where I smurfed something last night. There was something in the dirt that popped out with horns and a long tail. It even seemed to say something in my dream. Or maybe it was crying…" Dreamy said over Miner as Miner looked over the spot in the cavern where Dreamy had pointed to. Dreamy continued, looking up thoughtfully. "Do you think it could be a dragon? Or maybe one of those monsters in Papa Smurf's books that he keeps hidden?"

Miner touched the wall with his finger and licked it. "Not wanting to be mean Dreamy, but this area doesn't seem promising. It's a wee bit hard for me to wrap my head around."

Miner squinted at the cavern wall and felt the area with a small tool so that some dirt fell around him.

"Oh please Miner, won't you look into it? I'll smurf you all the help I can, and even help you late at night!"

"Well, I'm not one to say no to a confident smurf. Alright then, help me with the supplies and I'll do some digging around this spot."

Dreamy smiled. "Oh thanks Miner, I'll help right away." He quickly left the dig site on the path to the village to gather supplies, but started to slow down to look at the sky, and placed his finger on his chin. "I wonder what it'll look like when it's all done and dug out. Maybe I'll ask Greedy for some cloth to wash it up…"

Back at the cavern Miner looked at the spot with a puzzled expression. "Bones, heh? Don't think I ever smurfed something so big before. Well, it doesn't hurt to try and get your hands dirty," Miner picked up a pickaxe, slamming it on the cavern wall. "Oh my darling, oh my darling…"

On the same path from where Dreamy had been Clumsy and Brainy were walking next to one another, Brainy leading with a superior air as usual with Clumsy following behind him.

"Uh, I think it was right here where Hefty and the others went. I'm not sure why they were carrying all of those funny looking supplies though," Clumsy said to Brainy as they walked forward.

"Clumsy, Clumsy, isn't it obvious what the others are smurfing? They're obviously trying to get out of work on the dam with this excuse about a dragon. Every smurf knows that dragons aren't buried around here."

"Heh Brainy, what are dragons anyway-AH!" Clumsy tripped down a slope in the cavern where other smurfs were working, sliding next to Hefty. Grabbing his head he looked at the cavern wall with confusion. "I don't remember the cavern being so deep before…"

"You okay Clumsy?" Hefty put his spade down and helped Clumsy up.

"Uh, what's smurfing on here? Is there really one of those dragons here?"

"Yea! Miner said that he had feeling about this place. Performed a test or something to make sure." Hefty picked up his spade again as Brainy tsked, trying to go down into the cavern without falling, but with a jump he hit his foot on one of the buckets scattered. With annoyance he rubbed his leg and pointed his finger at Hefty.

"See? All of this is nonsense you should not be wasting your time on Hefty. Why, if Papa Smurf were here-"

Smurfette walked forward and crossed her arms. "Oh Brainy, don't you have some fun once in a while. Stop smurfing your nose in other smurf's business," Smurfette scolded while Brainy looked down, mumbling, "Well if you find something I'll be surprised…"

Miner dug a shovelful and wiped his forehead. "Not that I be wanting to admit it, but we've been working since dawn on this. Just can't seem to be getting past this rock in the wall that's in the way."

Jokey ran forward through the cavern, holding a present and laughing. "Hah hah, will this help?"

"Jokey no, you're going to-"Smurfette screamed as the cavern was filled with a thick smoke, and began to cough.

"Uh, look! Isn't this one of those um…dragon bones?" From the area that had been cleared away from the present Clumsy managed to pull out a white bone, and smurfs circled around him, oohing and ahhing.

Jokey smiled. "See, told you it would work!"

"Jokey smurf, you could have had us killed! Then what would have happened?" Brainy was wiping his glasses from the powder, but Dreamy ran past him, almost making him lose his glasses to the floor.

"It's just like the one I smurfed in my dream," Dreamy took it from Clumsy and was gazing at it before Vanity grabbed it and put it to his face, tilting it at different angles.

"I don't really get what the fuss is about; I can't even see my smurfy reflection!"

"Oh, smurf me that," Brainy grabbed it from Vanity and a look of surprise went over his face. "This was from one of Papa Smurf's books!" Brainy suddenly jumped and put the bone behind his back, looking up. "Oh, uh, Papa Smurf! I tried to tell them-"

"It's alright Brainy, I was just wondering what was smurfing on here," Papa Smurf walked into the cavern, looking over their work with amusement. "While I find that it's smurfy that you're all working together we have work to be done on the dam first."

Miner put down his spade. "Papa Smurf, if you don't mind me asking I'd like to work at it a bit longer. I'll help with the dam extra tomorrow if I can take more of a crack at it."

Papa put his finger on his chin while considering it before eventually nodding. "Well, as long as you get your chores done I don't see the problem in that. There can be something quite fun in discovering new things. Now, let's go my little smurfs."

There were murmurs of disappointment but most complied and followed Papa Smurf down to the village.

"Ooh, I wonder what Miner will smurf. Do you think that he can do it on his own?"

Hefty nodded, holding the spade over his shoulder. "Oh, he'll do fine Smurfette. It'll just take him a while without help."

As the smurfs cleared out Miner looked over some the bones he managed to extract and tried to fit them together. "I just hope that I'll know how to put these bones together. Bit harder than I thought."

All of the smurfs were waiting in the village in a buzzed excitement after an announcement delivered by Harmony (who played his trumpet quite obnoxiously) that Miner had found something and was bringing it to the village.

Since Greedy was cooking pastries he handed them out during the wait, and was handing one to Grouchy who slammed his to the ground. "I hate waiting!" Grouchy shouted, which Greedy quickly managed to grab before it hit the ground.

"Hey, don't waste the food. If you don't want some I'll be happy to take it."

Next to Greedy, who was quickly chewing Grouchy's pastry, Brainy shook his head. "Well, that smurfs it," Brainy declared, "He clearly didn't find anything and is making us wait for nothing."

As soon as Brainy said this Smurfette leaned eagerly forward. "Oh look! Here he comes!"

"Hello Smurfs!" Dreamy shouted, pulling a wagon forward with effort. There was a long purple cloth draped over a lump in the middle of the wagon, with Lazy sleeping on the backside, making it harder for Dreamy to pull off the cloth he was laying on. "I present to you, a real live dragon!"

"Ooo…Ahh…"

In the middle of the cart a baby dragon was encased in dark amber. Miner tapped the coating of the amber, facing the crowd of Smurfs. "I've never smurfed anything like it before, but as sure as day it was there behind the bones. What do you suppose it means Papa?"

"Hmm…Strange, very strange." Papa touched the case softly and leaned closer to it. After a moment he turned to face the other smurfs sternly. "Now, I don't want any smurf messing with this dragon. We don't know how it came to be like this, and most importantly, if it's safe. Hefty, I want you to help me take it back to my lab so I can see what I can do."

"Yes Papa Smurf!" Hefty went to grab the wagon handle, but Dreamy shielded him from the dragon. "Oh please Papa, it can't be dangerous! In my dreams it was whispering to me, begging for me to let it out. I know that it's safe!"

"No Dreamy, this is too dangerous for you or any smurf. If I do manage to free this poor creature though, I will tell you."

"Uh…He sure is heavy for a baby…" Hefty pulled the wagon back; other smurfs helping him push it into Papa Smurf's lab. The other smurfs that stayed behind began to murmur with one another, Nosy trying to peer into the lab's window until the door and windows shut firmly in his face.

"I only wanted to see what was inside!"

As Nosy continued to lean close to the window Dreamy sighed and looked at the wagon tracks left by the cart. "Now I'll never be able to fly. If only I could manage to free it and show them that I was right."

Miner put his hand on Dreamy's shoulder. "Oh, don't worry about it too much. We managed to pull it out, and I'd say that that's a fine start."

"Actually," Brainy said, walking forward. "I think that this should finally show Dreamy that believing too much in your dreams is wasting time on important things during the day. As Papa Smurf always says, work before play, and-"

Smurfette threw Brainy forward outside of the village and Brainy laughed nervously. "Well, I didn't say that he didn't manage to find it…"

Smurfette smiled at Dreamy. "Oh it's okay Dreamy; don't listen to what Brainy has to say. I'm sure that Papa Smurf will be able to smurf out…well, whatever it was. I wonder how it got encased in all of that amber though."

Vanity walked forward, looking at the area where the wagon had been. "What really matters is that all of these bones were left all over the village path." Vanity put his mirror up, looking at the bones as if his mirror were a magnifying glass. "I wonder what these are for then."

"They look even bigger than the other dragon," Handy said, holding one of the bones. "You can tell from the bones over here that they're shaped like a wing."

"It's so sad, I wonder who could have smurfed such a terrible thing," Smurfette looked at what Handy was holding, but Dreamy suddenly jumped up, grabbing the bone that Handy was holding.

"It must be the mother dragon! That's why they were together! Just imagine it, two dragons flying in the sky."

Handy bent over to grab some of the other bones and held them up to one another. "You might be right Dreamy. If I put things together like this-then it fits!" He lifted a pair of bones together, and Miner nodded.

"I had been trying to fit them together, but they didn't seem to be working for me. If you want, you can try to fit it together yourself Handy."

"And if you do that we can smurf the mother dragon!" Dreamy exclaimed. "I'll make sure to help Handy if you agree."

"Well, it'll be a bit difficult, but you want to help, I won't say no."

Clumsy walked forward eagerly. "Oh, let me help too Handy, I'll be a real help-" Clumsy tripped forward from the one of the bones and Handy sighed.

"Uh, sure. Thanks Clumsy."

"Glue."

"Right here Handy," Dreamy said, giving Handy a bucket of glue as they worked in Handy's workshop, Clumsy looking around at the other items and Dreamy sighing and looking at the ceiling while daydreaming.

"Handy, uh, what this does this thing here do?"

Handy leaned closer to the bones, standing on a ladder and dabbing the glue on one of the pieces. "Not now Clumsy, I'm busy."

Clumsy slowly touched a tiny machine on the workbench, which tipped back and forth, making him chuckle. The machine had a tiny bolt pressed into the top circle, making it appear like a face with the design, and continued to bounce back and forth. "It's so cute looking."

Dreamy looked up, not paying attention to Clumsy prodding the machine back and forth. "Maybe I'll have to show Papa that it's not dangerous by having the dragon save some smurf." Dreamy quickly shook his head. "No, that would be lying. But then I don't know what to do. Handy, do you have any idea?"

"I'm kind of busy here…" Handy was focused on keeping his balance on the ladder as he leaned forward, trying to insert the last piece. "Just a little further…And-"

Handy had just inserted the last piece when Clumsy screamed, stumbling backwards as the tiny machine started to thrum on the table, a spit of fire popping out from the smoke rising around it. He continued to go backwards until he accidentally hit the ladder's bottom, making it start to tip backwards.

"Ah! Clumsy!" The ladder continued to fall, but Dreamy quickly snapped out of his daydreaming and held it up, although with effort. The dragon was still intact, but the tiny machine started to spin under it, darting in-between the white legs.

"Don't-don't worry, I'll get it!" Clumsy went forward and groaned, missing the machine by a few inches, but by pushing himself further up he managed to grab it. "Ah, Handy what do I do?"

"The switch! Turn off the red switch on the side!" Handy shouted over the smoke clearing the room and Clumsy fumbled with the machine, it almost whirling out of his hands, but he managed to hit the switch before it fell to the ground. "Whew…"

Dreamy widened his eyes. "The skeleton's falling! We have to get under the…" He looked around and noticed the worktable in the corner. "The worktable! Come on every smurf, let's go!" Dreamy slid under the table, Handy and Clumsy following as the skeleton lurched forward and then back, but with a sudden lurch it fell back in the middle, the skeleton stabilized.

"It-it stayed?" Dreamy almost rushed to the skeleton, but Handy held him back.

"Don't move yet! It's starting to glow!"

The skeleton had a low blue haze around it, and slowly the bones began to flash with green scales, over and over until it almost seemed to solidify around the white bones.

"Uh, what's happening?" Clumsy shouted, and the skeleton arched its neck forward until it was no longer a skeleton, but a dragon rushing its head through the roof, a spit of fire following it.

"It's a dragon! Let's get of here!" Handy grabbed Clumsy and Dreamy, who tried to look back at the dragon poking its head through the roof.

"But we haven't even tried to say anything to it yet! We can't say whether or not it's not friendly."

They skidded to a stop in front of Papa Smurf's lab, Handy quickly rapping on the door.

"It just spit fire through my roof Dreamy! What more evidence do you need?"

"Shh!" Nosy attempted to block Handy's path, Handy moving along with him, trying to get them to the door.

"Nosy, we need to talk to Papa Smurf now."

"I already tried getting Papa Smurf's attention. I've been here, trying to get a peek, but I just can't seem to." Nosy leaned up against the window, peering through the tiny hole, but Papa quickly opened it, the window closing on his nose. "I was just curious!" Nosy rubbed his nose as Papa looked at him with a scowl.

"Nosy Smurf! If you want to see the dragon you'll have to-Great smurf! What's going on here?"

From behind the four smurfs a mushroom house had been thrown over, a singed hole in the middle of it from where the fire had been.

Brainy ran up to the lab, panting and leaning up against it. "Papa Smurf, it's-it's a dragon! What do we smurf? I can't die yet-I have so much to do yet! I was going to become a great alchemist, and everyone would have realized my genius and-"

Other smurfs were running back and forth, Harmony sounding an alarm as the dragon's form peaked up through another house.

"Every smurf, calm down!" Papa ran out of his lab, holding his hands up. "I thought that there was only one dragon!"

Handy, Dreamy, and Clumsy looked at one another, with Clumsy fidgeting until he blurted out, "There's-there's another dragon Papa Smurf! I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier."

Handy quickly nodded. "I agreed to help Dreamy build it, and um well, it started it glow and-"

"While I wish that you would have told me earlier, we have no choice now but to focus on the problem at hand."

Dreamy looked down, sighing. "Yes, Papa Smurf…"

"I want every smurf to go get the firetruck and help me take out the fire!"

After saying this, Papa began to make sure that the other smurfs were running forward to the firetruck, Brainy walked up to him.

"Brilliant Papa Smurf! You know, that's just what I was smurfing in my head-"

"Brainy, go help the others!"

Brainy jumped and quickly ran forward with the other smurfs. "Of-of course Papa Smurf!"

As Papa ran forward to join them his lab began to shake behind him, a chunk from the roof crashing down.

The wagon was still inside, with Lazy still sleeping on the back. Another piece fell next to him, causing him to jump up, mumbling. "Uh, what happened?" Rubbing his eyes, Lazy looked around the lab and found the amber dragon glowing, cracks forming along the surface. "Ah! Papa Smurf, Papa Smurf!"

Lazy quickly ran outside to where Papa was directing the other smurfs to control the firetruck, pointing at Jokey's house, where flames were licking the outside.

"This isn't very funny…" Jokey frowned, Lazy running up behind him.

Lazy was panting, leaning forward and Papa faced him angrily. "Lazy, what's smurfing on here?"

"Ah-ah-There's a baby dragon coming out of the amber! I mean the amber shell!" Lazy pointed to where Papa's lab had been broken through, a smaller, red, dragon poking out of it.

"I hate dragons!" Grouchy yelled until the baby dragon curled up behind him. He laughed nervously. "Well, not all dragons…"

As Grouchy dove to avoid the flame Brainy, who was shaking and pointing his finger finally found his voice. "It's-it's the baby dragon!"

"Quickly smurfs, quickly! We must continue to hold off the fire so it doesn't spread!"

Smurfette looked out with terror at the fire starting to spread to the tops of other mushroom houses. "But what about the other dragon Papa Smurf? We just can't let it set fire to the forest!"

"Don't worry Smurfette. I was preparing a potion when I was in my lab earlier. It was supposed to be for releasing the dragon, but it is also quite useful in having sleepy effects. Dreamy, Handy, and Clumsy will go find the dragon and spread some of this powder onto it, and the dragon will fall asleep. For the time being, the rest of us will have to focus on the baby dragon here."

Dreamy, Handy, and Clumsy looked at each other and sighed. "Yes Papa Smurf."

"Brilliant Papa Smurf, brilliant. Just like I said, they need to focus on work before other useless things, and surely, building a dragon is one of those things, but no, they didn't listen to my advice, and just look at how things ended up here. Furthermore-"

"Brainy! If it troubles you so much that they won't do as they are told you will go help them find the dragon in the forest. Now, Lazy, you will help me give orders to the rest of the smurfs and tell them where to aim the hose."

As Brainy looked horrified Lazy gulped. "Oh, yea Papa Smurf. No problem."

Brainy gulped as well. "I will?"

Hefty pushed him forward to the forest. "Yes you will! Now get smurfing!"

"Now surely I would work better in the leader position than Lazy- hey!"

Hefty had successfully booted him to where Handy, Dreamy, and Clumsy were and Handy quickly grabbed Brainy's hand and forced him up, pulling him further into the forest.

"We have to get going if we ever want to save the village. Or have a village at that. Which direction did the dragon go?"

Dreamy and Clumsy leaned at the edge of a large set of prints into the ground. Dreamy leaned closer, examining the footprint carefully. "Look! There are a lot of prints here. If we follow the tracks we should be able to find the dragon. Let's get going smurfs!"

"And what do we do when we-we find the dragon?" Brainy asked nervously as they followed Dreamy forward, who was looking at the tracks intently.

Dreamy suddenly stopped, and Clumsy, who was in the back, knocked into the rest of them, causing them to fall.

Before any smurf could say something the ground started to shake terribly as a roar rumbled through the forest, stirring forest leaves and sending a harsh blow of wind in their direction.

"Golly, what's smurfing on?"

They started to go back and forth from the shaking, and Handy pointed forward. "It's the dragon!"

Dreamy looked further back. "And it's Gargamel and Azrael too!"

"Let's smurf out of here!" Brainy cried and jumped into a nearby bush, the other smurfs following suit. Once concealed they parted a few of the leaves forward so that they would be able to see what was happening.

The dragon broke an entrance through the trees, her form almost writhing with agony as she spit a flame of fire forward, sending a few trees blazing with tops of orange, scorching them.

"Hey, get back here you lumber brain! I said get back here!" Gargamel was running forward, holding up a potion. "Oh, that snivolous wretch! I didn't make this potion on short notice to have it wasted!"

Azrael, who was cowering by Gargamel's legs was pulled up and meowed in protest, waving his paws as Gargamel looked at him in the eye. "Don't just stand there you miserable cat! Bring the dragon to me Azrael!"

Gargamel threw Azrael to the dragon's feet, Azrael screaming before stopping in fear at the sight of the dragon leaning close to him, smoke coming out of her heavy breathing.

"Meow!" Azrael shot up, running from the dragon, which continued to pursue him in long and heavy strides; slashing her wings into nearby trees and making them crash.

"To me you fiddling fur brain!"

Azrael shot past Gargamel, running up the nearest tree, and the dragon that was in pursuit of him started to slow down and close in on Gargamel, leaning forward angrily.

"Well, uh, hello there. You see, I was just passing by and-" The dragon swept her tail at his feet, Gargamel narrowly jumping over it, and with fear he ran forward to where Azrael had gone. "Let's get out of here Azrael!"

"Meow meow!"

In the bush Clumsy shifted to look at Brainy. "Uh, what do you think they were trying to do Brainy?"

Brainy shook as the dragon began to sniff around the bush after getting bored with Gargamel, some flames shooting out of her breath. "He was probably trying to control the dragon so it wouldn't eat them and so he could use it. But now it's going to eat us! Yikes!"

They ran out of the bush as the dragon thrusted a flame over it, and Gargamel looked down from the tree in excitement. "Look Azrael! Smurfs! Curse that fire breathing git for getting in our way when Smurfs are just in arm's reach!"

"Meow?" Before Azrael could protest Gargamel grabbed him and jumped down, running eagerly to the smurfs, and seeming to forget the dragon.

The smurfs backed up, Gargamel on one side and the dragon on the other. Handy gulped. "Now our smurfs are really fried!"

"We'll be fine because I have a plan," Dreamy ran forward, the others trying to pull him back, but Dreamy managed to stop in front of the dragon and held his arms out. "We come in peace dragon! We're smurfs, and we mean you no harm!"

Brainy backed up further, Gargamel almost in reach, his hand swiping eagerly over them. "What is he doing now?!"

Dreamy continued, looking anxiously back at Gargamel laughing and attempting to grab the other smurfs. "We found another dragon that Miner pulled out in the village. It looked just like you, but smaller."

The dragon stopped and pushed her head back. Dreamy seemed more at ease and continued. "If you help take us to the village, we can help you find the other dragon."

"Now I've got you! Hah hah! Oh, this is a great day. Smurfs on a platter!" Gargamel had managed to grab Clumsy, but the dragon swiveled forward, ignoring Dreamy.

Dreamy tried to stop her, and began to wave his hands. "Wait, no! Even with Gargamel, you can't do something so dangerous!"

The dragon would have continued, but Handy had held up Papa's potion, and waved some of the powder on Gargamel, causing him to drop Clumsy and hold his head.

"Oh, suddenly I feel a bit weasy. Do you feel something too Azrael?"

"Meow meow." Azrael fell over, followed by Gargamel, and Handy ran over to help Clumsy up.

"Are you okay Clumsy?"

"Uh, yeah, but-"Clumsy looked at the dragon, and Dreamy smiled.

"It's okay Clumsy, she's on our side. Well, for now at least." Dreamy hopped onto the dragon, and when she looked up at him affectionately he waved out his hand to the other smurfs. "Okay, smurfs, it's time for a little adventure!"

"You want us to get on that?" Brainy asked in bewilderment as Handy and Clumsy jumped on. The dragon began to run forward in order to gain enough momentum to fly. "Wait, wait for me!"

Brainy began to run alongside the dragon, and at the backside of the dragon Clumsy held his hand out.

"Don't worry Brainy I got you-AH!" When Clumsy had gotten Brainy's hand Brainy's weight made him tumble forward onto the tail of the dragon, and Brainy's legs were hanging in the air as the dragon began to fly up.

"Hold on smurfs! The village shouldn't be too far now!"

"I can see that Dreamy, I'm not a-AH!" Brainy's legs were hitting the tops of trees, and Handy, behind Dreamy, looked back anxiously.

"Uh, Dreamy, do you think that you could tell the dragon to go a little higher?"

"Sure!" Dreamy leaned forward to the dragon's head. "Do you think you can smurf a bit higher Armela?"

"Oh, so now the dragon has a name." Brainy managed to climb up higher as the dragon followed Dreamy's request, and Clumsy greeted him.

"Pretty view, huh Brainy?"

As Clumsy looked around with a smile Brainy huffed. "Certainly not. Clumsy, we are several feet up, and we could die at any wrong move with this dragon we just met, and who was just destroying our village need I remind you."

"But it's something that you can't smurf every day. Just think of it like that Brainy, we're flying! We're actually flying!"

Brainy paused at Dreamy's exclamations, and a smile of wonder crossed his face.

"You-you're right! I'm-We're flying! We're smurfing the impossible!"

Handy pointed down through a break in the trees where the sliver of a mushroom house was visible. "There's the village right there."

"Okay smurfs, hold on!" Dreamy shouted as Armela shot down through the trees.

The others began to scream. "We're going to crash!" Clumsy shouted as they swept down, but Armela started to steady out and went up to fly straight over the mushroom houses.

The fire was now almost out, with only a few patches remaining. Greedy, who was using his apron to put out a bit of the remaining fire, looked up. "Papa Smurf, it's Dreamy! And I don't believe it! He's on a dragon!"

Other smurfs began to watch in wonder as the dragon landed in a patch between the mushroom houses. Scaredy, who was between two other smurfs, was shaking violently. "A-a-a-drag-" He fell over, the other two smurfs next to him having to hold him up.

The four smurfs jumped over the dragon in unison, and Handy looked around. "What happened to the other dragon?"

Jokey laughed, pointing to a mushroom house where the lower half of a dragon was poking out. "We managed to chase him until he crashed into the house. It was great, you should have seen it!"

On the other side of the mushroom house the baby dragon's head was poking out, his eyes in a dazed expression. Seeing where Jokey was pointing Armela quickly shot up and began to walk over to him.

"Oooo."

The smurfs watched in wonder as she helped him up with her wing. The baby dragon shook his head from his daze, and his eyes sparkled, seeing his mother.

Armela placed her wings around him, pressing up against his face.

"Oh, it's so sweet Papa Smurf." Smurfette had her hands clasped together, but suddenly looked to Papa Smurf with confusion. "But what caused this to happen in the first place?"

"In my laboratory, I managed to find a book on it," Papa explained, holding the book up. "I had almost forgotten about it until Nosy accidently knocked it off my shelf." He began to flip through the pages until he arrived at a page with a dragon drawing. "Centuries ago, this dragon, Armela, was fighting against a group of greedy knights that were trying to get her treasure in her den. Knowing that she was outmatched, she hid her baby away, presumably using her love, in order to place the dragon into a coat of amber. She ended up facing the knights alone. It must have been love that revived her as well."

"But Papa Smurf, that's ridiculous! Love can't do those types of things-it's smurfpreposterous!"

Papa laughed. "Well, Brainy, I think that we all have learned today that believing in the impossible can smurf something different out of everyday life. Right Dreamy?"

Dreamy looked at the dragons holding each other. "It does take more than just dreams to find adventure. Sometimes, you have to go looking for it yourself!"

Author's note:

I haven't had much motivation to try anything on Fanfiction for a while, but with Christmas coming up I decided to write something for my brother. Because of that, some smurfs have more focus than others, primarily because those smurfs were his favorite characters. I don't really know if I'll update this. It kind of depends if people enjoy it.


End file.
